In known electrowetting elements, it can be difficult to obtain stable fluid configurations for low grey-scale display effects. This can occur when switching fluids from an on state with a fluid configuration corresponding to a low grey-scale display effect, as there is a tendency for an oil fluid to form a layer covering a display area, to give a black display effect, despite applying a voltage for a fluid configuration corresponding to a non-black low grey-scale display effect.
It is desirable to improve the provision of low grey-scale display effects in an electrowetting element.